


Intel

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Donovan is pissed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Donovan ends up at a bar in hopes to get a little intel on Giorgi while Lincoln is recovering.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay/John Donovan
Kudos: 3





	Intel

There he was in all his glory...Giorgi fucking Marcano. In the flesh being loud as fuck in some fancy ass bar in the French Ward. When Donovan arrived in New Bordeaux this is not the reason he thought he’d be here, before they left Nam he had offered Lincoln a job in California and Lincoln suggested that he should come down to Sammy’s bar and meet his friends and family before he leaves. All Lincoln would talk about was his family, everything Sammy and Ellis had done for him and in all honesty he was a little jealous, his relationship with his own family was a little shakey so it was nice to meet someone who loved their family and would do anything for them. Lincoln also talked about his other friends back in New Bordeaux named Danny Burke and Giorgi Marcano so to get a phone call that Lincoln had been shot and was the sole survivor of the Robinson family fire he was angry, pissed, he wanted to tear down everything to make sure whoever did it paid and now that’s why he’s here.

When Lincoln was passed out for days the padre had told him that he believes it has something to do with Sal Marcano. That’s why Lincoln told the padre to give him a call and that’s what Donovan planned to do. He spent days collecting intel for Lincoln so that it was all ready for him once he was well enough to start moving again, he spent days watching various members of the Marcano family, figuring out their workers and associates and possible recruits in helping Lincoln take down that goddamn family. Lincoln had finally awoke by the time he scheduled to follow and listen in to Giorgi.

Lincoln had first woke up while Donovan was fast asleep in a chair at his bedside so by the time he had woken up Lincoln was back asleep. He hadn’t really spoken to Lincoln since he’s been awake mainly because he’s been busy collecting as much information he could for him, he wanted Lincoln to have this, he wanted him to successfully take down this family, he wanted Lincoln to get justice for his family. He decided to stay at Lincoln’s side for a while before heading out to watch Giorgi. He sat there for a while as he watched Lincoln sleep and he was glad to have been there because the next minute Lincoln bolted awake, thrashing a little in the sheets in shock and fear, a strangled yell leaving him. Donovan was quick to get up from the chair and be at Lincoln’s side to bring him back to safety.  
“Woah, woah, hey! Hey it’s me!” Called out Donovan as he grabbed Lincoln’s arm.   
“Hey you’re okay” he said a little softer as Lincoln’s eyes frantically looked around the room before they locked with Donovan’s and he felt Lincoln begin to relax a little into the sheets again. Donovan let go of Lincoln’s arm for a moment before he was pulling the chair right up to the bed, sitting back down before one of his hands rested on Lincoln’s shoulder while the other took his hand.

Lincoln was silent for a moment as he looked at Donovan’s hand holding his before he looked back up.  
“You came”  
“Of course I did” he said as Lincoln sadly smiled.   
“What happened?” He asked next as Lincoln nervously swallowed  
“We were celebrating because of the robbery...me, Sammy, Ellis, Danny and then Sal and Giorgi came into the bar and everything was fine we were...just celebrating” Started Lincoln before his voice grew a little quiet at the last part, Donovan kept his silence as he looked at Lincoln, his hand gently squeezed Lincoln’s to reassure him that he can continue on. A shuddering breath left Lincoln before Donovan could see his eyes beginning to well up.

“I...I thought he was my friend but he...” a harsh breath left Lincoln as he tried to keep it together to try and explain to Donovan what had happened but it grew difficult.  
“He shot you” finished Donovan as Lincoln turned his head to look at him.  
“Giorgi shot you” the guy that Lincoln always talked about along with his family, someone that he trusted. Donovan knew it was either Sal or Giorgi but to now hear it come from Lincoln hurt him and he wanted nothing more than to make that little prick pay.  
“Yeah” Lincoln whispered before a whimper left him and tears began to slowly fall.

“I-I-I trusted him he was my friend and I trusted him...this is my fault, they’re all gone because of me-“  
“Hey let me stop you right there” interrupted Donovan as he leaned forward a little, gently squeezing Lincoln’s hand again and gently rubbing his shoulder with the other.  
“None of this is your fault, friends don’t do this so of course you didn’t see it coming” his hand moved from Lincoln’s shoulder and hesitantly reached to his face as his thumbs softly brushed the tears silently falling down his face away.

“You trusted him because he was your friend but that doesn’t mean it’s your fault...leeches like him and Sal always hide in the shadows before releasing their shit on everyone and this time they won’t get away with it” he continued as his thumb continued to softly brush the tears away.  
“We’re gonna make them pay...I promise” he said as Lincoln gave a sad smile before Donovan moved his hand away from Lincoln’s cheek and back to this shoulder.  
“Hey I know what might make you feel a little better” Started Donovan as he gave a little smirk and Lincoln looked at him at little suspiciously but it was enough to get the few tears that had fallen to stop.  
“I’ve gotta be somewhere but how about on my way back I get some of that candy you like? The one you said you always missed having, Swedish fish right?” He explained causing a smile to appear on Lincoln’s face.  
“Yeah that’s the one...appreciate it” he said with a soft smile  
“I’ll be an hour or two” Donovan said as he gave a smile and a wink before he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Now here he was sitting in some bar watching the guy that shot Lincoln in the head laugh and socialise with everyone else in the bar. He felt his hand clenching under the table the more he watched Giorgi with all the others assholes, part of him wanted to pull out the gun he had in his pocket and shoot him in the goddamn head in front of everyone. He knew he couldn’t do that, Lincoln needed to do this and he wasn’t going to take that from him now matter how angry this prick made him feel. 

From what he could observe and overhear it seems that Giorgi was selling heroin to the people in the bar, most likely trying to get everyone hooked. He ordered a bourbon to look less suspicious and as he took a sip of his drink facing towards the bar there he felt a presence right next to him.  
“Ain’t seen you around here before, new here?” Giorgi Marcano was now leaning against the bar looking right at him.  
“Could say that” shrugged Donovan as he drank the last of his drink.  
“What will it be?” Asked Giorgi as he turned around, resting is arms against the bar.  
“Um bourbon” Responded Donovan as Giorgi signalled for the bartender  
“Can we get two bourbons over here!?” He called out before the bartender brought out two glasses and filled them with the bourbon, taking the glasses Giorgi pushed one of the glasses to Donovan.

“Thanks” he said before taking a swig of the drink.  
“So what brings you here?” Asked Giorgi  
“Just visiting my crazy mother” He Responded casually as he took another gulp of his drink causing Giorgi to laugh.  
“And let me guess now you’re here to get away from your crazy ass mother?”   
“Something like that. Thought I’d take a trip around the city, see it for what it is”   
“Find anything interesting?” Asked Giorgi causing Donovan to smirk and narrow his eyes a little.  
“A lot of things” he said as he took a sip of his drink. Yeah...he’s learned a lot of things alright, a lot of things that’s gonna bite this prick on the ass. 

“You staying in the city long?” He knows what Giorgi is doing, new guy enters bar means a new potential victim to the heroin he’s selling all over the city so he’s trying to be friendly and buddy up to him. Ha, staying in the city long? He’s basically asking how long he has left of his business and all the other rich lifestyle crap without even knowing, seeing how hurt Lincoln looked back at the parade’s house he finds some amusement in the fact that this asshole won’t have long and this business he’s got going is about to be taken from him.   
“Maybe, depends I guess” shrugged Donovan as he finished his drink. He didn’t really want to be here anymore and the more he was in the room with this asshole the more his anger was building up inside him. He has some information on Giorgi he can start with and Lincoln was in no fit state to be walking around yet so he still had time to collect his intel, maybe he should just call it a night.

He lifted his sleeve to look at his watch before he sighed  
“Thanks for the drink but I really should get going” sighed Donovan as he pushed the glass back and got up from the stool. He went to walk away but then he felt Giorgi’s hand on him stopping him from moving. Giorgi looked around the room before leaning a little closer towards him and whispering  
“Or you could have some fun and take your mind off that crazy mother of yours” Donovan looked down to see a small bag in Giorgi’s hand.  
“Come on....you’ve been here for an hour, saw you the second you came in...something tells me you came here for more than a drink” he whispered in Donovan’s ear and he could feel Giorgi’s smirk. Yeah, he came here to learn all about Giorgi goddamn Marcano and the best ways Lincoln can destroy him when he’s ready. So yeah...he came for more than a drink.

“Look...I appreciate the offer but I’m good” he said calmly  
“You sure?”  
“Oh I’m sure” responded Donovan as he gave a quick smile, Giorgi put the small bag of heroin back in his pocket before raising his hands up in surrender.  
“Well if you ever change yo mind you know where to find me” he said as he indicated to the bar.  
“Will do” muttered Donovan before he was leaving.

The moment he left the bar he stood for a moment and clenched his fist before unclenching it again. As he did this he closed his eyes before breathing in and exhaling through his nose as he opened his eyes again. In all honesty he had no idea how he controlled the anger he had inside himself back there but he did it. He was able to get some sort of start on Giorgi’s file so that’s something but now all he wanted to do was head to the store and get some of that candy that Lincoln loves.


End file.
